


Everything

by neverminetohold



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: A moment of perfection, stolen with sinful passion.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



His name, spoken with the breathless urgency of a well-meant warning. The strong fingers tangled in his hair sought to underline it, to force him, firm yet gentle, to release the throbbing length that filled his mouth. He relented then, ever the dutiful son, softened the teasing edge of his teeth and hollow-cheeked suction of his lips until all that was left were kisses, raining down like summer rain upon his father's heaving chest.  
  
His reward was a sigh, the sound drawn out into the soft moan of those undone, as his hot mouth wandered back to where it had nestled and lingered with loving attention. The tension then seeped from Thranduil's body. Using his weight to pin his king down, Legolas felt it, each short trembling wave as muscles once taut stopped to quiver; found instead repose.  
  
Legolas watched the change, not unlike the ocean, whipped into a frenzy, it lay placid again like the surface of a mirror, now that the storm of their passion had passed.  
  
His head dipped, allowing his tongue to catch the essence of life that had spilled forth, eager to taste its salt and bittersweetness. He appreciated each sweeping lick all the more for knowing that his own had wet his father's tight passage. Indeed, the sheets they twined together and curled upon were stained and moist. The air was heavy with the fragrance of flowers in full bloom, mingling with clean sweat and wine; a golden cup had fallen and rolled across the marble floor.  
  
This was a moment of perfection and contentment amidst the despair of corruption that festered within the roots of Mirkwood and their forbidden love had wrought it. Legolas smiled, wanting for nothing.


End file.
